Apples
by SLopez
Summary: You'd think Rachel Berry smells like raspberries or strawberries or any other kind of berries, but she has to go and surprise you again: she smells like apples! Samchel with mild content of Finchel, Fabrevans and whatever Sam/Santana is called! One-shot!


_Hello everybody!_

_I don't know what possessed me to write a Sam/Rachel fic, but after watching "Original Song" for the 10th time, this just came to my mind and I had to let it out!_

_But worry not, fellow followers and readers, I still ship Finchel to the bone! *possible readers started to walk away*_

_Let me just warn you that this is un-beta-ed, because I have a feeling that my dear beta (Hi Sandra! ;) ) would think I've become crazy. So, any grammar mistake or any silliness are my fault and my fault only._

_Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the music albums._

* * *

><p><strong>Apples<strong>

His mom bakes apple pie one afternoon and the first thing that comes to his mind is Rachel Berry.

If he had thought about Santana, who is his current girlfriend, or even Quinn, whom he had been in love with, he wouldn't have made such a big deal out of it.

But no. He thinks about _Rachel Berry_, of all people. It's not like they're best friends. They barely know and talk to each other outside glee club, why the hell should apple pie remind him of her?

That subject bugs his mind for the rest of the day, which means he spends _the rest of the day_ thinking about _her_. And he doesn't care _much_, he doesn't, 'cause she's totally hot – sure, she's a bit crazy, too – but he doesn't understand _why_ she's the one he's thinking about.

After that, there's one day he's in the choir room, waiting for rehearsal and playing a few chords, when she passes by and leaves a faint smell of apples behind.

He fails a chord and she turns around, glancing at him. His mind is screaming _Break eye contact! Break eye contact!_ Instead, he holds her gaze. Her eyes are reddish, like she had spent the night crying, and she gives him a small smile. And he was expecting a condescending one – because she's known for wanting nothing but perfection when it comes to singing and performing – but it's not. She actually gives him a real smile.

Or maybe his mind is just deceiving him. Maybe he's imagining her real smile and the apples' scent.

He sits down next to his girlfriend and then he realizes Rachel is singing her song. He has never paid much attention to her before but he can see why Finn dated her. Because she's so petite and has that booming, amazing voice, she definitely must be stronger than she looks. Besides, she brought out the good in Finn, so she must be a really great girl – unlike what the other girls say about her.

Then, Regionals come and everyone is excited. He actually feels very proud about the song they wrote. After all, it was their first try! And Rachel's solo will blow the judges mind, he's sure of that.

She sings and he looks at her, in the center of the stage, strong, confident, a real star. She belts the last notes of her song and then it's time for the group number.

When she's singing her part, she passes between him and Mike and there it is again, the freaking apples' scent!

Maybe it's another trick of his mind or maybe he's thinking about apples too much. But why does he relate the goddamn fruit to _her_?

The competition is over before he realizes it. On Monday, he still doesn't believe they won! It's so great having that big trophy displayed in the choir room. He kinda wishes it was displayed in the school's hallway, next to the ones from the football team – which are only a few, dusty ones – but he's happy either way.

That morning, Mr. Schue invites them to the choir room. They are all there, except Rachel. Then, the teacher comes into the room with a smaller trophy in his hands, star-shaped, and gives a speech about how they should select the MVP everytime they have a competition and that they should start now. Apparently, Rachel was not invited and it's like Mr. Schue already knew they would all vote for her.

Later, when they're all at the choir room, getting ready for the actual rehearsal, Mr. Schue gives the symbolic trophy to Rachel and she's taken by surprise. She gives a little speech about how glad she is to be recognized among them and that's all she ever wanted. To feel special and chosen.

Doesn't she realize she's been special this whole time? Finn must have done a really crappy job as her boyfriend when they were together, if she feels this insecure.

He watches everyone standing up and moving towards her and he sees his window of opportunity there. Opportunity for what, exactly? He doesn't know.

Finally, he hurries to her, puts an arm around her shoulders and she is so _close_! He just has to lean in, shove his nose into her hair and take a whiff. And that's exactly what he does.

He thought Rachel Berry smelled like raspberries or strawberries or any other kind of berries, but she has to go and surprise him again, 'cause she smells like _freaking_ apples! He should have suspected that already, but he's still surprised.

He can't stop thinking about that – about _her_. He wants to, but he just can't. And, lately, it seems like everything smells like apples.

One day, Santana catches him staring at Rachel and asks what's wrong with him. He shrugs and earns himself a never-ending speech on how staring that way at Rachel Berry it's the way to become retarded or, "_worse_", a nobody. He doesn't really care. But when she hits his arm, drawing his attention back to her, he commits the biggest mistake he could've thought of: he defends Rachel Berry.

"Stop it, Santana! I really don't understand why you give her such a hard time! It's getting old."

Later that afternoon he's back on the market because Santana "_can't be seen with someone who stands up for the midget_". He doesn't mind, at all. He never loved her and he's questioning if he ever liked her.

A week later, Rachel is inviting him for prom. He turns her down and doesn't even know why. He wants to go with her; he was even preparing himself to ask her to be his date. Maybe he's afraid that she only wants to make Finn jealous. Maybe he's afraid that _he_ only wants to make Quinn jealous – he's not sure if he still has feelings for her, though.

Or maybe… maybe an entire night with her sweet apples' scent is too much for him to handle.

* * *

><p><em>I'm sorry for the ammount of apples in such a short space.<em>

_And what do you think?_

_Good or bad?_

_Let me know!_

_SLopez_


End file.
